1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for controlling computer applications and/or processes using voice input. More precisely, the present invention relates to using a logical command processor to provide additional processing of a portion of the output of a speech recognizer which cannot be processed by the speech recognizer itself. Thus, the input and execution of complex commands in natural language is made possible.
1.2 Description of Related Art
Typically, the capability of speech recognition systems of the prior is limited to input of simple commands and dictation. More recent speech recognition systems enable some disambiguation of command input, however this disambiguation is more or less related to determining which application or process a command applies to. The input of complex commands can not be successfully achieved by these systems, or at best require multiple structured steps to complete a complex command input. Therefore, the input of complex commands which require multiple command elements meeting specific criteria is restricted and cannot be achieved with natural language input.
See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,974,413, 5,805,775, 5,748,974, 5,621,859, 6,208,972, 5,412,738, 5,668,929, 5,608,784, 5,761,329, 6,292,782, 6,263,311, 4,993,068, 5,901,203, 4,975,969, 4,449,189, 5,838,968, 5,812,437, 5,864,704, 5,970,457, 6,088,669, 3,648,249, 5,774,859, 6,208,971, 5,950,167, 6,192,339, 5,895,447, 6,192,343, 6,253,176, 6,233,559, 6,199,044, 6,138,098, 6,044,347, 5,890,122, 5,812,977, 5,685,000, 5,461,399, 4,513,189, 4,726,065, 4,766,529, 5,369,575, 5,408,582, 5,642519, 6212498, 7,286,988, 7,286,978, 7,283,959, 7,280,964, 7,277,854, 7,225,125, 7,203,646, 7,194,069, 7,139,714, 7,139,706, 7,137,126, 7,050,977, 7,039,166, 7,031,908, 7,028,306, 7,020,841, 7,016,830, 7,013,265, 7,003,079, 6,970,554, 6,964,023, 6,959,263, 6,937,705, 6,934,756, 6,934,684, 6,922,466, 6,915,254, 6,904,143, 6,898,277, 6,888,536, 6,885,734, 6,882,723, 6,879,685, 6,865,528, 6,839,896, 6,823,054, 6,804,330, 6,801,604, 6,735,560, 6,701,294, 6,665,640, 6,633,846, 6,622,119, 6,615,172, 6,606,598, 6,604,075, 6,598,022, 6,574,599, 6,532,444, 6,526,382, 6,513,063, 6,499,013, 6,490,560, 6,434,524, 6,405,170, 6,323,846, 6,314,402, 6,246,981, 6,173,266, 6,012,030, 5,878,406, 5,774,525, 5,748,841, 5,625,814, 5,608,624, 5,594,837, 5,434,777, 5,379,366, 5,321,608, 4,974,191 and 4,914,590, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.